


Something More

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alphabet, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thinks something is missing from their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I was being silly. It's called an 'alphabet fic' as each sentence has to start with the next letter off the alphabet. Starting is easy, ending is hard. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

As Lex walked in, Clark looked up and watched him. Best friend, even after all they'd been through. Careless words had been spoken, and lies had been uttered, but they had gotten through both and more, closer now than they had been before. Distance was nothing now, compared to the way they knew each other. Even girlfriends hadn't kept them away from each other for long. Friendship was the most important thing... and yet, it was still like something was missing.

"Glum thoughts?"

How could Lex make such simple words so much more? In the voice speaking, there was humor, concern, understanding, and a gentle poke if Clark wanted to tell Lex more.

"Just thinking."

"Krone for your thoughts?" Lex pushed a Norwegian coin across the table, souvenir of his latest travels.

Missing, and yet there, most definitely. "Next time, you'll have to take me with you."

"Only if you agree," Lex grinned easily, knowing that he always offered.

'Perhaps someday,' was Clark's traditional answer, and yet... perhaps it was time for a change. Quixotic, it might be, but Clark's heart raced faster at the thought. Rather like trying to outrace the sun around the world, Clark couldn't get away from where his thoughts were leading him.

"Superman could take you where you want to go."

The expression on Lex's face blazed with hope before shuttering down, protecting himself against that hope. "Usually, Superman has better things to do."

Vexed at both Lex and himself, Clark stopped playing word games. "Will you fly with me, Lex?"

X-ray wasn't needed to see both the hope return and the joy that spread through Lex.

"Yes," Lex replied simply.

'Zing' went Clark's heart, knowing that they now had that 'more' that had been missing yet would now be here forever more, and Clark reached out to meet Lex's hand reaching for his.


End file.
